


I'm Your Biggest Fan

by puff22_2001



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon, Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Abuse, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Gen, Manipulation, Mind Control, Possession, Shadow Senshi, Short, Short One Shot, Unhappy Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:34:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24674683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/puff22_2001/pseuds/puff22_2001
Summary: Usagi has a favor to ask her biggest hero.
Relationships: Aino Minako & Tsukino Usagi
Kudos: 2





	I'm Your Biggest Fan

**Author's Note:**

> This fanfiction is inspired by [Fooze](https://sirazaroff.tumblr.com/) over on tumblr. Although Usagi remains untainted (and is integral to saving the other Inners) in Fooze's story, her take on the fandom concept of the Shadow Sailors is what inspired my writing here. There's so many interesting takes for the idea, and I love to see the fandom creativity.

Mina, Mina, Mina.

V-Babe, my biggest idol.

Just a little longer now.

I know it hurts, I do!

And I’m sorry!

It makes me want to cry when you grab your arm.

When you shut your eyes against it.

When you fight it.

Why are you fighting it?!

It’s what I want!

It’s what I _need_!

I need you!

I’ve always needed you.

Even when you weren’t there.

When I was little.

When I got hurt.

Where _were_ you?!

But no.

I’m fine, really!

You’re here now!

My Mina.

My general.

My _friend_.

I’m so glad that you’re here!

And soon you’ll be perfect again, just like you were on the Moon!

But this time you’ll be my friend!

And you’ll help me with Ami and Mako!

And Rei, of course!

Hee, I can’t wait to see her face.

You might have to use your chain.

That’s not much fun.

It’ll hurt her.

But she’ll come around.

They all will!

Everyone will come around!

And then we’ll be together, like always, but better!

Mina, my Mina.

I know it hurts.

I’m sorry.

I know you’ll forgive me.

When I’m done.

You always do!

Because you love me.

And I love you, Silly!

And you’ll do anything for me, right?

You’ll do anything for me?

Anything for me?

“Anything.”


End file.
